Fairy
by Soprana
Summary: Edward gets hit hard enough to dream while being knocked out. It seems he can't make sense of fantasy.


**Ugh...forgive me. This was speed typed as I lay here...useless. I'm up on antibiotics and hydrocodeine from my surgery and I just.._.noooo. _I wanna go caroling and eat all the food I can eat but I have stitches in my face and I am limited to mush. Right before Christmas too. Sadness. I promise to come back later and rewrite this. Just, laying in bed being useless bothers me and I had to DO something and this came. It just appeared. It's there. I saw the picture and it became words. **

**Merry Christmas...Happy Holidays...yah...lovely people. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

"_Edward Elric! You are the most annoying jerk I have ever met!"_

Birds scattered off the rooftops, taking flight in fear. The family dog, Den, took cover under Winry's bed: paws locking over her white snout. Alphonse leaned away from the outburst, delirium allowing him to imagine the sound waves echoing within his armor, even when his body was restored. Edward, his older brother, looked less than impressed. His scowl deepened as he leaned forward instead of away, his golden eyes narrowed.

"_I'm annoying?! I'm a jerk?! Oh-ho-ho-REALLY?!"_ He countered, getting into the red face of one Winry Rockbell. The young blonde woman huffed, her hands locking on her hips as she retorted heatedly.

"_Yeah! Breaking my automail AGAIN, and I seriously just installed it not ten minutes ago!"_

Edward shrugged, not really phased in the least. Dangling limply on his right was his automail arm, busted by Alphonse's strong punch during sparring. Win some, lose some, Edward told Alphonse as they marched right back inside to face the beast of a mechanic. The alchemist was sure she would just fix it up again anyway. If she would stop being so difficult, that is.

"Come on Winry. Al and I gotta spar some more so if you could fix my arm again-" He cut off when Winry ripped out a wrench from her belt, pointing it menacingly. "I don't wanna hear from your mouth for the rest of the day, you stupid bean!" She snarled, and Edward's mind blanked.

_"Who are you calling a bean so small that his voice is to quiet to hear with the human ears?!"_ He bellowed, purple faced and white eyed. There was a whoosh an a thud, sending Edward toppling back to the floor with a moan of pain, his tantrum ended. Alphonse shifted nervously, not wishing the wrath to befall him next. Winry was hunched over like a raging gorilla, her grunting sounding more and more masculine as she hissed. Poor Edward didn't even twitch, his mouth gaping open.

In a moment, Winry seemed to calm her wayward temper, straightening up and pocketing her wrench stiffly. "That'll keep him still while I fix his arm...again." She grumbled, turning back to her desk, letting Alphonse carry his unconscious brother out of the workshop. The younger Elric didn't think twice, gathering his sibling as silent as possible before dashing from the room, quietly asking why his brother couldn't keep his trap shut.

* * *

The first thing that Edward Elric realized when he came to was the dull pain in his head, no doubt from Winry's wrench. He groaned, reaching up and rubbing his head tenderly, cursing softly. Did that infuriating woman have to hit so hard? He opened his eyes, noting the surprising dark in the room. But, what shocked him more was the pair of curious blue eyes staring down at him. Blinking, his mouth opened blankly before he realized who it was, Edward tensed in defense.

"...Winry?" He mumbled, still not completely sure if he was dreaming or not. The blonde woman was strattling him, leaning over to peer into his face, as if inspecting for defects. Instead of blushing and darting away like she normally would have done in this situation, she sighed, reaching out and cupping his cheek in concern. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, shaping her figure as she leaned closer.

"So you are okay." She breathed in relief, not moving away. The blonde man shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Winry would never act like this. She would laugh outright in his face, mocking him for crossing her, even call out short jokes to get him moving again. But, she would never hover over him, _worrying_ no less.

Suddenly, he was hyper aware of the position she was in. His torso was in-between her long, bare legs, the vivid red dress she wore so alluring to his eyes. When his gaze reached her chest, he blushed, directing his eyes away from her cleavage in haste. "Uh..Winry...could you...ahem...get off me?" he squeaked, red streaking across his cheeks in a haze.

Winry seemed to snap out of her inspection, noticing the spot they were in and gasped, scrambling off of him quickly. But, to Edward's stunned shock, Winry detonated into a silver mist with a _pop! o_nce she was clear off the bed. Coughing, she emerged again, waving her hands around her to disperse the smoke. The strange and startling thing was...she was the size of a milk glass and was hovering by two small and fluffy silver wings on her back. Edward may have been disoriented by her previous blow, but he sure was conscious enough to realize the oddness of the sight.

His legs pelleted him up the bed, causing him to smack the back of his skull on the head board hard enough to hit the wall. Explicatives poured from his lips as he cradled his now fully throbbing head, Winry's state temporarily forgotten. Winry huffed, crossing her arms in a displeasing manner, fluttering over to him in irritation.

"Edward! Be careful or you'll knock yourself out!" She huffed, buzzing over his head quicker than a fly could, patting his forehead. "I already spent a lot of time watching you get better." She added softly, looking to his wide golden eyes tenderly. His genius prodigy mind sputtered, trying to calculate why he was hallucinating a flying fly Winry. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at her critically before recounting what he ate before Winry had clobbered him senseless. No hallucinates, no drugs, no milk: was his brain damaged forever?

"Wake up, Edward." he ordered himself, slapping his cheeks. "Wake up!"

He hissed, looking up to Winry with a raging fire in his eyes. "Why are you a bug?"

Winry fluttered back from his intense gaze before her expression darkened, a frown on her face. She placed her hands on her hips, her fluffy silver wings puttering behind her.

"_A BUG?! I_, Edward Van Elric, am a _fairy! A fairy!_" She flew in circles, her arms making frantic and erratic movements like she did when a measurement didn't quite add up on an automail piece, ranting all the way. " Seriously, I waste my time and magic on saving a stupid man and then he has the nerve to call me a _bug_! No human just _gets_ my help, and goes and insults me. Typical royal." She roared, fluttering away to peek out the dark curtains. "And time is almost up." she muttered breathlessly.

Edward stared, still trying to get his mind around the idea that Winry was ten times smaller than he was and was flying around claiming to be a fairy. _Wait..._ "You are smaller than me." He said slowly, a wry grin growing on his lips. "You are the bean now." His chest coiled in triumph, his throat constricting to call it out to the world and anyone who could hear.

The Winry fairy turned to glare at him dismally, a pout on her tiny little lips. "Of all the things, that is what you say? Great..." She muttered, shutting the curtain and fluttering back to him. "You must get up! They could be here any moment now!" She urged, frantically trying to beckon him up. Edward blinked, noting how strange this dream was before he sat up, freezing when he realized he wasn't in the same clothing he wore when Winry clocked him.

The simple white collared, long sleeved dress shirt was a far cry from his black tank top and black leather jacket. The light brown trousers much more loose than his leather pants as well. "What the hell?" He said, looking to Winry with disbelief. "You _undressed_ me?!" He howled, blushing a deep crimson. Winry rolled her eyes, grabbing at a long spanner that instantly shrunk to her size at her touch.

"As if! I found you in those clothes. I know a few good spells to instantly dry sopping wet items." To add to her sentence, she waved the spanner like a wand, and to Edward's continued disbelief, a wooden door formed from the wall with a poof. Choosing to ignore the magic appearance of the door, Edward focused on the words she had said.

"Wait, if you knocked me out, why was I wet? I would never wear these clothes even if I was dead!" he argued. With a silver smoke poof, Winry returned as a full sized adult, pushing open the door and peeking out. "I found you floating down the river and decided I couldn't leave you to die. Honestly, what kind of fairy would let the Prince die?" She scolded, double checking the coast was clear. Edward choked on the breath he was taking. "Wait...what..._a river...a prince?!_"

Winry turned to give him the classic 'are you stupid' look. "Stick with the program. You are Prince Edward Elric of Resembool. You live in a castle and have many subjects who adore you. But, your general, Envy, must have got the drop on you because I found you face down in the river by my house." She explained quickly, grasping his hand and pulling him quickly outside.

* * *

Blinking at the soft light on his face, Edward managed to make out that they were in a small alcove where the trees of the forest were thinner, allowing the small cottage behind them to exist in harmony with the trees. Winry tugged him over to the well, where a clothes line sat neatly between the hole in the ground and a log sticking out of the ground like an arm.

There, pinned neatly on the line, was his trademark red coat: the flamel symbol flickering with the fabric. Winry carefully took it off and tossed it to him, snapping her fingers for him to make haste. "Quickly! Dante's minions are bound to be close. My magic can only hold them for so long." she explained, her wings fluttering in her anxious state. Never could Edward recall a time Winry had pure fear on her face. So, he followed without question, knowing everything would become clear in time. Since he was stuck here, he might as well go along.

* * *

They had made at least a twenty minute travel before the smell of smoke reached them. Turning and looking back down the hill he had just clambered up, his sharp gaze pinpointed the black plume of smoke rising from the earth behind them. At Winry's defeated sigh, Edward turned to her, tensing when he noticed her eyes watering. "Those jerks..." She whispered, wiping at her eyes and gathering her dignity.

"Burning my house down. They always like to bring me down." She sighed, playing with the hem of her vibrant red cocktail dress. Seeing her so down was wrong. Edward bit his lip as guilt washed over him. Her house wouldn't have been burnt down if he hadn't shown up. Even if he had no clue what happened or how.

"Who?" he asked, anger bubbling up. Nobody would ever hurt her, even in his dreams. Winry glanced to him in shock, as if she never expected him to ask. "You really don't remember?" She rebuked, her eyes more captivating when she didn't cry. Edward decided to play along with that and shook his head. The fairy stared in awe, tilting her head. "Then...then I will explain." She said, glancing back to the smoke again. "But, while we move. They will not stop."

* * *

As they walked along the quiet forest path, Edward listened to Winry speak, his eyes not leaving the road ahead.

_"You are known around the land of Amestris as Prince Edward Van Elric. A better name is the Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people. You are the heir to the throne and one of the most powerful alchemists of the land._

_ "It is said that you protect everybody, even the poorest beggar, and many serve you loyally. But, your father's reign has brought in corruption like General Envy and Countess Dante. They loathe you enough to apparently have you taken out and tossed into the river. They also seems to have sent his witch and wizard servants to make sure you are dead. The Oroborous are ruthless killers and wielders of dark magic. They also, conveniently enough, have beef with me and my light magic._

_ "I must take you to your brother, Prince Alphonse Thomas Elric. He is an alchemist like you, but less skilled I'm sure. After all, you were teaching him the art last I heard. He would be safe from Envy's and Dante's wrath for he does not have access to the throne due to his age. But, that could be a problem in the future._

_ "Your rule is the only way this land can have continuous peace. All the fairies, imps, nymphs, and men look to you in guidance. It is imperative you return."_

He didn't speak after the explanation, opting to dwell on this longer in the recess of his mind. This dream seemed to have more depth that he thought possible. The question was...should he delve deeper or just graze over everything, expecting to awaken soon.

He crashed straight into Winry when she froze from her walking, even the occasional sparkles she emitted freezing in midair. "Winry!" He snapped, rubbing his nose grumpily. "Hush." She hissed, pulling out the spanner wand out of thin air. "We are not alone." She warned.

Edward didn't have the time to reply, for he was blasted off his feet and slammed against the trunk of a tree in a split second. "Ah! A prince of my very own! Since my last guest was eaten by a serpent, I'll have to take yours, little fairy!" A girly voice called, and Edward blinked dazedly. The face swam in and out of focus, her smiling face familiar.

"...Rose...?" he breathed, shifting against what held him captive. The face turned, and Edward could make out the pink layer in her bangs before he met her eyes. What set him off was that Rose had her face, but her body was of wood and bark. Her hands were of roots, pinning him against the nearby tree with no trouble. Ironically enough, a rose bud bloomed in her hair as she smiled down at him warmly. "Hey there, my prince. Sorry about my rough treatment. I was so worried about you when that fairy kidnapped you!" She peeped, her other rooted hand caressing his face.

Unlike when Winry did it, Rose's touch send disgusting shivers down his spine, completely different from the warm softness of Winry's hands. "Nymph! We are being hunted and you are hindering our travel!" Winry warned, her fingers clenching her spanner wand. Rose laughed, tossing her hair as she glared down at Winry.

"Quiet, little fairy. There was no way you could safely escort him back to the palace. Let him live happily here with me. Our love is fate!" She sang, and Edward grimaced when her grip tightened. He shot Winry a pleading look, completely helpless since he didn't want to use alchemy on Rose.

The fairy snorted, twirling her wand. "I warned you, nymph. One..." She counted. "Two..."

Rose huffed, whirling on Winry with a dark glower in her eyes. "You are worthless, little flea! Your magic is weakening due to your curse, so you pitifully hid away in the forest to die alone! You are nothing!" She snarled and Edward frowned at the harsh words.

Winry was anything but worthless! She had selflessly given him an arm and a leg to stand on, keeping up to date with the newest updates to keep him moving on his quest. Before he could open his mouth and defend her, however, Winry swished her spanner wand, blasting Rose with a jet of silver and gold dust. Over Rose's startled cries after she dropped Edward gracelessly, Winry sneered cockily.

"Three." She finished, brushing off dust from her dress. Rose twisted, her bark hardening into solid and immobile wood. Her eyes locked with Edward's golden ones as she reached to him, slowing to a stop when her entire body solidified into a great oak tree, imprinted with her warped face. "Foolish wood nymphs, thinking their verbal bullying will deter me." Winry muttered, sighing before stepping over one of Rose's many roots. "Come. We lost valuable time." She called over her shoulder, and Edward skittered to her side, giving pitying glances back to Rose as they continued on.

"Wasn't that rather...harsh?" He questioned later during the break they took by a small stream. While he sipped the cool and refreshing water, Winry kept a tense lookout from a nearby tree branch. Her wings occasionally fluttered, and the bell bracelets he never noticed she had before jangled when she moved. She hummed casually, shrugging.

"Eh, she kind of went bonkers when her fiance was killed by a serpent and became half of a tree. She had it coming." Winry explained, waving her hand. "She seduced travelers and fed them to the same serpent with the idea that it would return her love if she satisfied it. The insanity was slowly eating away at her life." Edward stared at the fairy, mouth hanging.

"Uh...well then...thank you...you know. For saving me." he said, turning back to the water. Winry snorted, fluttering down from the tree gracefully.

"That's twice now, princy. Keeping the tab open." She teased.

* * *

The sound of hooves set Edward on edge, but Winry rolled her eyes, groaning in exasperation. "Ugh...not now." She complained as a herd of half men, half horse beasts came galloping out of the woods and trotted to the bank beside them.

"Centaurs." Winry bemoaned, catching the attention of the lead centaur. To Edward's shock and annoyance, it was Alex Louis Armstrong. Or, the upper half of him. Even in his dreams, the man's disturbing muscles were as prominent as they were in reality.

"Ah! Prince Edward Elric! Tis a glorious day to happen by you on a casual gallop! And the lovely and fare Winry, Fairy of the woodlands! A pleasure!" he boomed, his four legs prancing. Edward paled, expecting a bone crunching hug, but was surprised when he bowed on his front legs. When he rose, Winry fluttered up to hover, circling the herd. "You all look as well as when we last met." She remarked. Armstrong chuckled, turning to the west. "For now. We came across the orobours on our run. You must make haste if they are after you." He warned. Winry nodded, moving to hover by Edward.

"I understand. Thank you." she said, suddenly grabbing Edward under his arms and lifting him, ignoring his flailing and squawks of indignation. The centaur herd began to move as Winry landed them on the opposite side, already pushing him into the depth of the forest once more.

* * *

"So...how much longer?" Edward whined as he watched the sun set over the treetops. Winry paused to glance up as well, puckering her lips. "About another day on foot. I know," she answered his bewildered look, "I have no idea how you survived the trip to my alcove." She glanced up to the trees again, sighing. "Well, we will make camp. But it cannot be where we are vulnerable. The trees are our allies." She said, reaching for Edward's hand, tenderly lifting him up with her to the safety of the canopy.

Fairy fire?_ Really_? Edward had no idea how his mind concocted such an absurd creation. But, it apparently was handy, for it gave off little light and incredible heat...as it burned in mid-air. Huh. He casually played with a stick, watching Winry polish the spanner wand from across the flame, so many things on his mind.

"So...these Oroborus." he began, watching Winry glance up to him. "Do they...are they immortal?" He knew they weren't, but he needed to fish for information. If they were anything like the ones in reality, he would fight them in his mind like he had done in reality. Winry shook her head, setting her spanner on her lap. "Nothing is immortal. They are just really...really resistant and resilient. Not any old human can kill them. They are strong foes for me."

The blonde alchemist tilted his head, another question pecking at his mind. "Rose said something about a curse." Winry flinched, not missed by Edward's sharp eyes, her arms stiff before she relaxed. "A curse on you." He added, scouring for the reaction again. As if she knew, Winry didn't show it again. "Yes. The curse I bare." She stated, strangely cryptic on the topic. Edward leaned forward, locking his gaze with hers.

She stared before sighing, making her spanner vanish. "You will see soon." She said finally, looking to the moon. "Now is not the time for you to know." Frowning, not getting the answer he was searching for, Edward decided to leave it for now. Winry always came clean in the end. He would just have to wait. "Ah, well. I'm glad I met you, fairy." he teased lightly, smiling at her smirk. She stood soon after, excusing herself for a quick scout of the area before she turned in, leaving Edward with the fire. Could he sleep while he was dreaming?

* * *

Turns out he could, for he woke with the worst crick in his neck. Groaning and rolling over, he instantly was awakened as he toppled from the tree with a startled shout, pelting to the ground head first. Instinct took over and he clapped his hands, managing to catch the tree trunk and forming a giant hand to catch him just before he hit the ground. He gasped, laying flat as he tried to calm his frantic heart, looking to his left as Winry began to laugh, fluttering over slowly.

"Well, now you are awake." She began, stopping when he growled at her.

"You didn't think about _catching me?!" _He roared, rolling out of the hand and shaking his fist at her. Winry snickered, shaking her head and fluttering away, beckoning him to follow.

"Nope! If I have to keep saving you, you'll end up owing more than you are worth! Now lets get moving!" The alchemist hissed, rubbing his neck as he stumbled after her, complaining about cruel fairies and stupid dreams.

* * *

He honestly expected an easy day of travel, leaving him at the castle by dusk. But, even in his dreams, shit happens. The single black spear that missed his head by inches was a clue enough that perhaps he shouldn't have yelled at Winry for petting baby birds while he rubbed his sore feet. He gave away their position. In seconds, he was in the air, held up by Winry as she flew as fast as she could, dodging trees and spells like a pro.

"Wait Winry! Put me down and I'll help!" he hissed, struggling in her grip. She snarled, hanging a hard right and flying over a ravine. "You are needed alive, Edward. The land of Amestris needs you alive." They cleared the ravine, but before they could be shrouded by the protection of the trees, Winry stuttered, crying out in agony as she dropped Edward. He landed easily, rolling to his feet using the reflexes he learned with Izumi.

Winry wasn't as lucky. She plummeted to the ground, rolling like a down hill traveling log before hitting a tree trunk: the trail of blood like a red carpet marking her path.

"_Winry!"_ He cried, stumbling as he tried to stand. The fairy moaned in pain, rolling away to stand; Her wings were completely severed from her body. The shock of the sight made him freeze, allowing his attention to miss the arrival of their attackers. "Good shot Lust! Clipped fairy wings down and grounded her!" a familiarly childish voice cackled. Turning quickly, Edward saw whom he assumed was the orobourus witches and wizards. Gluttony, dressed exactly like Edward remembered, was cuddling up to Lust, the black cloak the only new sight. Off to the right stood King Bradley, Pride, his ultimate eye locked on Winry's beaten form. To the left stood Sloth, Edward grit his teeth as his mind supplied her former alias...Mother. She was grinning coldly, unlike the kind way Trisha Elric had. Off to the rear was Wrath, looking regretful of all things. "Lust, did you really have to take her wings?" He peeped. The voluptuous woman huffed, waving her black gloved hands. "You know we can't have her flying off with the prince." She snapped, extending her claw like fingers again. "Now it's game, set, defeat."

Edward rose to his feet slowly, his burning molten gold eyes angrily locked on the group, his thirst for vengeance tangible. "How dare you hurt her." He snarled, hair almost bristling. "I'll kill you."

Pride chuckled, not scared in the least. "We took you down before, prince Edward. You narrowly escaped us by falling in the river. But, your luck has run out." He guaranteed, drawing his saber. Edward readied his hands, scowling. If it was a fight they wanted, he'll give it to them.

The blast of glitter was something he didn't expect. It flashed around him, like a warm touch over his aches and pains, healing every single scrape he had received in the crash. But, through the mist, he saw Gluttony dissolved into butterflies with a final scream. Lust exploded into a patch of daisies, which drew in the gluttony butterflies. Sloth evaporated into a mist of fog, fading into the air instantly. Glitter attack?

Taking the risk, Edward turned and saw Winry propped up against the tree, the spanner wand falling from her hands as she slumped over. "You bitch!" Pride called, dashing past Edward in a flurry of wind, aiming his sword down at the defenseless Winry.

"_No!"_ Edward cried, clapping his hands much too late to do anything. Winry was in danger. Winry was in _danger_ and he had been too slow!

There was a snap, and Edward was blasted back when an explosion of flames devoured Pride in a torrent of heat and debris. _"Winry!"_ Edward screamed, scrambling up on his knees with wide and horrified eyes. His conscious mind yelled at him, telling him the real Winry was alive and this was a dream. But, the pain and the sensations were so real, and in his dreams, Winry should always be safe.

"Ah! Fortune fated my arrival in time! Glorious nymphs in those miniskirts, how I salute thee!" Edward twitched, the voice creating a disgusting and dreadful feeling down his body. Blinking, and groaning when he identified the voice, he silently thanked the man. Verbally would have killed any pride he had in himself. The smoke dissipated, leaving Winry staring down with a smile at her savior. When Edward finally saw, he choked out a laugh, so thankful he seemed to have creativity. Between Winry and him stood a small black mouse, complete with white gloves and a blue cape.

Mustang.

Winry gasped, coiling within herself and shriveling down to her small fairy size, her teeth grinding as she grasped at her back. Both man and mouse darted to her, hovering fearfully over her. "She needs the elixir." Mustang said softly, turning to Edward. "If you are her traveling companion, Prince Edward, then you must take her to the red fountain." he said, squeaking in between his pauses for breath. "Fairies don't do so well when their wings are violently removed."

Not bothering to argue with this rodent form of Mustang, Edward scooped up Winry carefully, tenderly placing her in his side pocket of his red coat. "Hang on, Winry." he murmured before looking down to the mouse. "Well, you gonna lead the way, little runt?" he said, secretly pleased he could finally say that to his annoying commanding officer. The mouse huffed, standing up on his hind legs and poising his fingers to snap.

"If you weren't under the protection of the great fairy, Winry, I would incinerate you for that comment." The mouse snarled, glaring at Edward in a challenge. The blonde man scowled before huffing, holding out his arm and allowing the mouse to scamper up to his shoulder.

Even in his dreams, Edward still held an innate fear of being cooked alive.

* * *

While he walked, listening to the mouse recount many far fetched adventures, he slipped his right hand into the pocket that held Winry, the sensors in his fingertips firing and informing him her tiny hands had grabbed hold of his digits. He kept his hand in the pocket, needing her touch to know she was alive, and that he had her now.

"You okay?" He murmured, Mustang stopping his story to allow them this moment. Winry breathed, sounding faint from inside his pocket.

"...yeah." She sighed. "But, I'm more concerned about you. Are you harmed at all, you alchemy nerd?" She weakly attempted to tease. Edward rolled his eyes at her reply. Typical Winry.

"Here you are, bleeding all over the ground and yet you heal a simple cut on my arm from a fall that couldn't kill a kitten? Are you stupid?" he grumbled, shivering when the sensors fired that her hands were stroking his fingers.

"No." She said, and Edward scanned the woods like he noticed she did before.

"Then why? Why would you heal me and not yourself?" Her silence bothered him, and he stopped walking. "Well?" He asked again, sounding more frustrated. She sighed, her hands pulling away from his fingers. "I'm dead anyway. This curse will end me. Might as well save the most important person in the land before I go."

Edward blinked, peeking in the pocket with a frown. "I'm not going to let you die, idiot. Whatever this curse is, I'll make sure I break it." he spoke firmly, ignoring Mustang's astonished stare and Winry's stunned silence. "It's a promise."

He heard Winry sigh, motioning for Mustang to continue his story as they moved. He didn't hear Winry whisper, "You fool."

* * *

Edward wasn't really surprised by a concrete fountain spitting red water in the middle of an enchanted forest. When they stumbled upon it, he had no problems walking right up to it, fishing Winry from the depths of his pocket. She curled up in his palm, holding his thumb for balance as he moved her to his face to get a good look at her. Her bleary blue eyes peeked at him from in-between his index and middle fingers.

"Here we are." he spoke softly, opening his metal hand and allowing her entire form to be seen. Her dress was caked with her dried blood, the charred stumps that were her wings swollen and painful looking. Edward assumed it felt like a severed limb or two, concentrated in one spot. He had been treated almost immediately. Poor Winry had to ride in his pocket for a few hours. Did fairies go into shock?

Winry seemed to understand his concerned stare, for she pointed to the water weakly. "I...I need..." her voice was faint, gasping, and Edward quickly moved to place her in the rippling water. Her sigh when the water surrounded her made him tense. It was like his sigh when she applied ointment to his sores during automail installment. Of pure bliss after writhing in pain. His eyes tightened as she closed her eyes, the red water soaking her. It was a sickening sight. The red water that killed so many people in reality, healing Winry. It was a nightmare.

The mouse moved on his shoulder, his beady eyes locked with Winry. "So how does the exalted prince end up in the company of a fairy? Especially this particular fairy." Edward tore his gaze from her frail body to glance at the mousey incarnation of his boss. "Fell into a river and washed up by her house." he answered as if he recalled that event. The mouse squeaked, scurrying down to his hand. "You know, Dante has a love of killing off fairies." He said, looking to Winry solemnly. "This fountain his said to be filled with the magic blood of the slain fairies. They were the rarest creatures of this land. I'm afraid...this is the last one." Edward stared, looking to Winry in bewilderment.

"Wait, Winry is the only one left?" He asked.

The rodent nodded, tipping his head to her. "She hid away in the forest to stay alive until her curse came full circle. She was spared because Dante knew of her fate." Licking his lips, Edward looked to the mouse.

"And that curse is...?" He trailed off. Much to his disappointment, Roy shook his furry little head. "Only she can tell you. I'm afraid it is not my place. Ah, she is done." he pointed, and Edward watched in awe as Winry clambered out of the fountain, jumping like a lemur from the edge and puffing into her adult sized self with the familiar silver dust. Her dress was again a clean and vivid crimson, her hair groomed like the fountain had it's own fairy spa. She practically glowed with magic and beauty.

He must have been gawking like an idiot, for she snorted at him and pushed his mouth shut. "Stop looking at me like that, alchemy freak." She snipped, looking more amused than offended. He stared, watching her brush her dress of with gusto. "You're okay." he breathed as she turned. Two white nubs sat where her former wings were, looking weak and stringy compared to the glorious appendages that was once gifted her with flight.

"Ah, your wings!" Mustang pointed out, sounding upset over the matter. Winry paused, looking over her shoulder as if it was a surprise. "What? Oh...They have to grow again. Kind of annoying really." She sighed, resting her hands on her hips and stretched her back. "Oh well. A few hours and I can take to the sky again. How annoying. Well, let's go!" She chirped, already walking away and leaving the fountain behind, not looking back. Edward blinked, half expecting her to pay her respects.

Seriously, it was like she could read his mind or something. She stopped, shrugging her shoulders. "I already payed my respects to my fallen friends. It was them who healed me enough to travel. Usually it would take days in the fountain." She explained, the bells jingling musically as she moved. "Now come on! The castle is just beyond this forest!" Edward glanced to Mustang before sighing, nodding goodbye as the mouse saluted. "Goodbye, Prince Edward. Take good care of her...for she is the last." He bid before scampering away into the woods, lost to nature again.

* * *

He walked right into his castle. No, literally. Winry had paused to greet a badger just passing through, and Edward rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring how strange the sight was now. Too bad he walked face first into the concrete wall that was the barrier between the castle and the woods. Cawing out, he toppled backwards, his arms flopping out pathetically. "Nice." Winry teased, walking up beside him and glancing down. At the angle, the sun shone right behind her head, making her look like an angel. He prayed she ignored the pink haze on his cheeks, or at least chalked it up to the impact of the wall.

She clucked her tongue, reaching out her hand for him. "Come on. I can't let the prince hit the wall of his own castle and leave him. I'll give you a lift to your throne room." Behind her, her beautiful wings unfurled, looking just like new. Smiling at her, he took her hand, savoring the wind as she lifted him up with her and flying them over the wall.

She landed right outside what Edward assumed was the throne room. They stood together quietly, looking at the grand mahogany doors. "Well, this is it." Edward said softly, glancing to Winry tenderly. "I guess...you'll be leaving now." He tried not to sound defeated by that statement. He had enjoyed her companionship. Winry giggled, shaking her head. "Nonsense. I got you all this way. I'm not leaving until you sit on that throne."

Edward blinked before smiling warmly at the woman, thankful she was just as stubborn, if not more so than him. Armed with the confidence with this fairy at his side, he pushed the doors open. Striding in, his red coat rippling in his wake, he held his head high. "Brother?"

All pride vanished when Edward witnessed his younger brother chained to the ground in the center of a giant red transmutation circle, his sweet hazel eyes fearfully locked with Edward's golden orbs. "_Al!_" The blonde alchemist called, running forward to aid his brother. "Ed! Look out!" Winry called, and Edward was knocked off his feet and slammed to the ground as a face he hoped he would never see again came into his sight. "Hello, pipsqueak. So glad you're..._alive_." Envy cackled, poking Edward in the nose.

"Envy!" The Fullmetal Alchemist snarled, wriggling under Envy's hold. "Let my brother go!" The green haired monster hummed before laughing in his face. "Nah! I'll have him watch you die." He mocked.

"Not on my watch!" Winry snarled, waving her spanner and hammering Envy with a jet of gold glitter, sending him flying into the far wall with a crash.

"Thanks Winry!" Edward called, scrambling up and darting to his brother again.

"Ah, a fairy." A cool and womanly voice hummed, drawing everyone's attention.

There, sitting casually on the throne was a dark haired woman in a rustic dress that showed too much cleavage, a glass of wine in her delicate hands. Her dark and unforgiving eyes were locked on Winry, a hungry glimmer in her face. "Not just any fairy. The last fairy in the land. Edward, I didn't think you knew how to give proper gifts. You are too kind in bring her here."

Winry looked frightened even more than when she was trying to get him safely out of her alcove, and Edward finally regretted not forcing her to flee when she had the chance. Here was her kind's murderer, and she was the final jewel on the genocide crown.

"I'll kill you if you touch her." He growled, baring his teeth.

Alphonse whispered his name in shock and Dante looked amused at his threat. "Please. You couldn't stop me when I killed your father What makes you think you can protect her and your brother at the same time?" She mused smoothly, and Edward only had a second to dissect the meaning. Envy lunged for the helpless Alphonse just as Dante scampered to Winry, wand forming out of thin air. In a split second, Edward made a choice. _Forgive me...Winry._

With a battle cry, Edward transmuted his arm into a blade and locked with Envy in a heated battle just as Dante and Winry exchanged spells of explosive magnitude. Alphonse called out to his brother as Envy and Edward rolled on the floor, flipping and slashing every opening they saw.

"You are too slow! Soon your little fairy friend will be finished and I'll get to kill you like I failed to do before. Then, I'll slowly kill your little brother, wearing your face!" Envy taunted, parrying Edward's blade with a clang, sparks flying. Edward sneered, kicking out and striking Envy in the gut. "Not if I end you first!" he countered, leaping at Envy and tackling him to the ground. Struggling to find a good blow, a resounding roar drew their attention for a split second.

* * *

Winry swung her wand, blinking when Dante dodged and countered with a jinx. Flipping gracefully over the black as night cloud, Winry rolled and conjured a dragon made out of pure yellow smog. The beast roared, attracting the attention of the other room occupants as Winry sent it to attack, taking the chance to dart along side it, planning to strike while Dante was distracted. Only, the sorceress blasted the dragon away with a single blow, hissing when the dust cut into her skin like microscopic glass. Her cold eyes locked with Winry, and the fairy couldn't dodge the curse that hit her off her feet with the force of a rhino.

Envy howled when the dust of the dragon enveloped him, rolling away and rubbing his eyes in pain. Edward, however, stared as his muscles seemed to be rejuvenated and his bruises fading into his skin. The surprise was short lived, for Edward already knew that for some reason, Winry's attacks on foes healed him. Envy was less than pleased.

"That blast didn't touch you?!" He snarled before freezing, a sickly smile on his lips. "Oh...this is perfect. So perfect it's hilarious!" He cackled, and Edward scowled.

"What is so funny, Envy?" He said, keeping tabs on his brother and Winry every few seconds. The green haired man snickered again, leaning on his hip.

"Oh, just that a fairies magic is one of the most potent attacks to humans. The fact that it heals you means one thing..." He paused to snicker.

Edward scowled, his brows furrowing. "Means what?"

Envy snorted, standing tall again, glancing over to the heated battle between the magic women. Every second, they canceled a spell out by firing another almost every split second. They moved as well when the occasional spell made it through, as if dancing a deadly waltz.

"That her curse is almost fulfilled." He sighed, and Edward's eyes widened dramatically, his head turning to watch Winry battle.

His distraction was planned. In an instant, Envy dashed up to him, spearing Edward straight through the chest and clean through.

_"BROTHER!"_ Alphonse's scream broke through the heartbeat Edward heard in his eardrums as he fell, blood spurting from all around.

* * *

Winry froze at the cry, her eyes flickering to his in horror as he fell. Her distraction was costly as well. A curse slammed into her chest and knocked her back into the wall, a weak gasp the only sound she made as she crumpled to the ground like a limp doll. Dante's triumphant laugh echoed throughout the halls as she strode confidently up to the heap if fairy, locking stares with Edward's distant but alive eyes.

"The final fairy is no more. I have you to thank, prince Edward. She would have never come out of hiding if you hadn't have met her." She kicked at Winry's body, snorting. "A pathetic creature to have managed to avoid me for so long. But, in the end the curse brought her back."

Edward gasped, blood dribbling from his gaping mouth, his languid blinks informing Dante he was still alive and listening. "The curse to fall in love with a human prince. The second she was born, she was cursed to become a fairy that would die to save the life of a human prince she fell in love with. It's just so rich that she stayed with you until her end. Pathetic." Dante turned to face the dieing prince, grinning maliciously. "And now I get to watch you die next. What a treat." She teased.

"Not...likely." A weak voice sounded. Suddenly, there was a jangle of bells and the air itself seemed to tint blue, Dante and Envy freezing like ice sculptures. Blinking slowly, Edward watched in a haze as Winry fluttered up, staggering to him and his bound brother. She felt to her knees beside Edward, her sweat and tears mingling on her face as she moved her hands to his chest. The prince tried to speak, but Winry only smiled tiredly as blood bubbled up from his throat.

Alphonse whimpered and Winry shushed him sweetly. "Do not worry, Alphonse Elric. Everything will be alright." She stared into Edward's misty golden eyes humorously as she could, tittering and shaking her head. "Did I not tell you, foolish alchemy freak? You are not going to die on my watch." She gasped, her hands glowing a comforting white. The void grew and grew until it enveloped the three, consuming them in a flash of light.

* * *

Alphonse blinked, rubbing his eyes when the light faded. Wait. He froze, moving his arms an legs, smiling when he realized he was no longer bound to the transmutation circle. The fairy had freed him. Turning his head when a groan sounded, Alphonse sighed in relief as Edward sat up, rubbing his chest to cleanse than annoying pins and needles feeling. He looked well, considerably more rosy that the pale as death face Alphonse had last seen before the light.

"Brother!" He called, grappling with his oldest sibling in joy. Edward tipped from the force of the hug before he chuckled, gripping his brother back. "Hey Al." He sighed, glancing around as the white mist dissipated. Standing side by side was Envy and Dante, matching apple trees in fancy copper pots, their twisted faces in the bark the only hideous things about the plants.

"Did...did Winry do that?" Edward asked, standing and striding over to the trees, chuckling at the fate of the two people. "Brother..." Alphonse whispered, and the eldest brother looked back to his only family. There, beyond where they had been, Winry lied motionless, her spanner wand snapped in half at her side. The sight of her, not moving, spiked Edward to dash to her. Panic began to flood is mind as he dropped down beside her, whispering her name.

"Winry? Winry. Hey, look at me!" He ordered, pulling her into his lap and cradling her head in his right arm. She didn't open her eyes, didn't even move. "Oi! Hey, Winry! W-win?" He continued, bringing his left hand to touch her cheek. She was breathing, although too shallow for comfort. He looked to the broken spanner, biting his bottom lip in panic.

This was _his_ dream right? Winry couldn't die if he didn't allow it. Why was this dream so vivid? The physical pain of seeing her still face was just as well as if it was real. What even happened?

He shook her gently, whispering her name again, his voice cracking at the end. He heard Alphonse shuffle next to him, kneeling beside him like a silent guardian. "She saved you. You were...about to die, brother." Alphonse explained, looking to her calm face regretfully. There was uncharacteristic sob from the eldest Elric brother, and Alphonse grit his teeth at the strange sound. This fairy, Winry, must have meant a lot to Edward. Sure, she fell in love with him and sacrificed herself for him. But, to Al, it seemed she wasn't the only one to fall in love.

Edward pulled the woman to his chest, resting his head on hers, undoubtedly hiding tears that were falling. "Winry...you idiot." He whispered, caressing her hair. "Falling in love with me when you knew what would happen." He shuddered, the horrible reality crashing in. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Why can't I wake up?!" He cried out, looking to Alphonse desperately. "When will I wake from this nightmare?!"

The youngest brother bit his lip thoughtfully, deliberating a plan. "Well, you say this is a dream right? Why not do something crazy and change the story?" Alphonse peeped, drawing Edward's shocked stare. "I mean, it's probably far fetched, but it might work." The younger brother defended.

Edward still stared, and Alphonse sighed. "Do something completely out of character. Something you normally would never do in 'reality'." he explained.

Edward pursed his lips, glancing around the room with his eyes before blinking back at Al, cradling Winry closer. "I...don't do any of this in reality." Edward deadpanned blankly. Alphonse groaned and slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Damn it Edward, just kiss her!" The sweet younger brother hissed in annoyance.

Edward's cheeks turned crimson as he squawked. "Y-you! Y...you p-planned this!"

Alphonse snorted and crossed his arms firmly. "I totally planned for the last fairy on earth to die because she fell in love with a man that has the romantic range of a boulder. That devious plan sounds like it's all me." He said sarcastically.

Edward scowled at him before gulping, looking back to the calm face of the unconscious Winry. She looked so weak, limp in his arms.

He knew her to be the strongest person he and Alphonse had ever met. She kept them up when their father left. She supported them when their mother died. She gave Edward an arm and a leg to allow him to try and get his brother's body back. Except, she told him not to try, but to do it and come back alive. She would wait for them. She came to them when they couldn't travel. She lived on and supported Alphonse when Ed had vanished. She also carried Edward's arm and leg around just in case she ever saw him again. And, when they returned, Winry was the first person to tackle them to the ground, welcoming them home at last.

Winry was their anchor. Winry was their best friend. Winry was their heart. Edward's gaze hardened in determination. He would be her armor and protect her.

Swallowing any doubt, he leaned down, closing his eyes. His lip met hers, and he felt like a fire burst from within, consuming him in a warmth that didn't cook him alive. Winry's lips were so soft and smooth: a feather over his rough skin. It was like he had dreamed it would be like. He almost didn't want to pull away.

Edward stared into her passive face hopefully, his chest tightening when she sighed, her nose wrinkling. Winry took a deep breath, her eyes peeking open in confusion. Never before had Edward been so happy to see the deep blue eyes stare out before looking at him. "...Edward?" She whispered, blinking again. He grinned, his golden eyes sparkling. "Hey."

She squinted her eyes before she smirked back. Then, she seemed to come around completely. "Wait...why am I alive?" She asked, looking to Alphonse in surprise. "The curse was supposed to kill me." Edward pursed his lips at that sentence, looking to Alphonse curiously. "And, how did you know that she would wake when I kissed her?"

Winry pinked, looking to the prince in shock. "You did _what?!_" She squeaked indignantly. Alphonse grinned knowingly, standing up casually. "Well, as for the kiss...I just thought it was about time! As for Winry's curse, I think her fairy side died. Dante did say she was born human and cursed to become a fairy." He mused thoughtfully, walking away from the couple as he did so.

Both Winry and Edward stared after him, and Edward grew to roll with the odd flow of his psych. He looked back to the woman in his arms, gulping when she met his gaze curiously. "So..." she began awkwardly. "...I guess you saved my life then..." she giggled at the irony, and Edward chuckled as well. "I guess I did. I guess we are even then."

Winry nodded, sitting up in his lap, rubbing her shoulders and peeking behind her. "My wings are gone..." She murmured, and Edward snuck a peek as well. It was true. Her wings were nonexistent and her back looked just like any other humans.

"Yeah." Edward breathed, reaching without thought and brushing her bare skin where her wings once were. The woman shivered at his touch listening to his soft speech. "Dante said you were born as a human...and cursed to be a fairy. So when I...erm...broke the curse, I guess you...became human again?" He suggested, watching the blonde warily. Winry didn't meet his eyes, reaching for her broken spanner and fingering along the metal surface.

"If I'm not a fairy..." She murmured, looking up to Edward with watery eyes. It nearly broke his heart to see her so lost. "What do I do now?"

Edward blinked in confusion. Winry glanced away at his intense stare, blushing slightly as she fumbled with her spanner remains. "I have to go back to my alcove, back the way I came..." Winry started to ramble, counting on her fingers in concern.

"Winry." Edward began.

"Double the time since I have no powers..." She muttered, missing his words completely.

"Winry." The Prince tried again.

"How will I even get over to the alcove?" She peeped.

"Winry!" Edward shouted, startling her into a scowl.

"_What_?" She snapped.

The blonde man sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. "Winry, you are staying here...with me."

He didn't think about what he had said. Winry paused, turning back to him in shock, blinking blankly. "I mean...well, uh..." Edward stuttered, pinking at her wondrous stare. But, she smiled happily, making his voice falter.

"If that is what you wish of me, Prince Edward." She breathed, not looking away from his golden gaze.

The man pursed his lips before sighing, a small grin on his lips. "Yeah. That is what I want." He said softly, brushing hair from her cheeks. Winry tilted her head, giggling before leaning in, her eyes locked on his lips. Edward leaned in too, closing his eyes and preparing for the sensations of before.

"Ed?"

Edward hummed, still leaning in.

"Eddd?"

His lips made contact, but it was off...different.

"_Ed!"_

_Wetter_? Opening his bleary eyes, he only saw a startled looking Den on the other side of his nose.

"Stop kissing my dog and get up, you alchemy freak! Your arm is fixed." Winry giggled, adding another snicker when Edward shot out of the bed like a rocket: cursing and sputtering as he wiped his mouth. Den, looking rather peaked, slinked over to Winry, nosing her leg before vanishing out the door, snorting and letting her tongue hang out.

The Fullmetal Alchemist rolled, spluttering and tumbling from the bed, bare feet hanging in the air as he pouted at the still laughing Winry. _"Winry!"_ He growled, struggling with the covers fruitlessly. The blonde mechanic sighed again, stepping over and offering her hand innocently. "Come on, stupid. Your arm is ready." She said warmly, helping him up effortlessly.

Once she was certain he was steady, she turned and strode away, missing Edward's appraising gaze on her. She was his anchor, his home. He...maybe..._liked_ her? No, _loved_ her. As she gave him one last questioning look, she smiled, and Edward knew she felt the same.

They felt the same.


End file.
